


The Businesswoman and The Philosopher

by Zangster



Series: Music, Medicine, and Money [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed Daryl, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster
Summary: The years haven't been easy on Daryl, but despite being in her mid-forties, she is at the height of her life. Her sister is alive and healthy, her daughters are working successful jobs, and her niece is dating a rock idol. Everything should be perfect.Yet the emptiness of her home is still there. While she always has time for her family, they aren't always there. Renouncing the dating life after her disastrous marriage, she resigned herself to be single for life.Until she ran into a philosophy teacher who had just finished swimming.





	The Businesswoman and The Philosopher

“Teasing aside,” said Daryl, trying to regain her composure after hearing how Akko’s “Audit this” trick worked a second time, “I’m happy for you.”

“We both are,” added Bernadette, smiling warmly at her daughter.

The three Cavendish women were sitting in Daryl’s office. It was the end of the day, the sun hitting the window just right to bathe the room in warm light. All of their work was done, and most of the other employees working at Cavendish Accounting had gone home. Even Daryl, who normally wore her hair in a stiff, authoritative ponytail, had let it loose, her bangs sweeping and hanging on the right side of her face. Despite the room being filled with laughter just a few moments ago, a sense of tranquilness had overtaken everyone.

“You found someone who is rich, successful, and not a total asshole,” said Daryl. “Those are a rare breed these days.”

Diana and Bernadette rolled their eyes yet smiled, recognizing the subtle inflections in Daryl’s voice of genuine happiness for her niece.

“While she may have all of those things,” said Diana, “I believe her biggest asset is her heart. I swear, it’s big enough for the whole world. She can be infuriating at times, but when I see how much she truly cares for others, I am taken aback, and I almost fall in love with her all over again.”

Daryl laughed. “When did you become so corny?”

“Since mother started making me watch romantic classics with her.”

“Come now,” said Bernadette, giggling. “I seem to remember a certain someone glowing rather brightly after their lover said  _ ‘I love you...most ardently.’ _ ”

Daryl snickered this time.

“Can we please stop teasing me over my love life?” suggested Diana, covering her face in embarrassment. “Why can’t we talk about you guys instead?”

“Because your mother continues to be eternally faithful,” said Daryl.

“And your aunt keeps declaring that she’ll be single for life,” finished Bernadette, shifting the attention back to her sister.

This brought a surprise to Diana. “You’re...still not seeing anybody?”

Daryl shook her head.

“Even after all the trouble you went to get us together?”

“First of all, I didn’t  _ get _ you two together. I merely supported when deemed necessary. Second, I haven’t exactly put any time aside for that kind of stuff.”

“But you’re rich, successful, and not a total asshole,” said Diana. “Surely, there must be people queueing up.”

“She’s not wrong,” said Bernadette. “I’ve had to relay a few letters sent to my address to yours. You must be lonely.”

“Yeah, but I was  _ with  _ an asshole, I  _ was _ and asshole, and most of those suitors  _ are _ assholes,” said Daryl, sighing. “After... _ him _ ...I figured that the only people I would need in my life were my daughters, sister, and niece.”

She smiled at the two of them.

“Safe to say, that’s worked out so far.”

Bernadette’s chest filled with warmth, proud of how far her sister had come since their falling out all those years ago.

“Plus, what man would want to get together with a businesswoman in her late forties?”

Bernadette muttered something under her breath while Diana tried reassure her aunt.

“It’s never too late, though. Maybe...you just haven’t met the right person yet?”

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe, or maybe  _ I’m  _ not the right person. Who knows?” She turned her eyes back to Diana. “That’s why I’m happy for you. You found your right person, so don’t worry about me. Instead, worry about your future wedding.”

As Bernadette laughed and Diana began flusteredly stuttering, Daryl started packing up.

“Besides, I got a small talk at Luna Nova University. Gotta double check my notes when I get home.”

“I should probably get going, too,” said Bernadette. “I’m meeting with Mayari over dinner tonight. She wanted to talk about her and Sucy’s research.”

“Akko and the band are meeting tonight,” said Diana, moving to grab all of their coats. “Apparently, their Pianist is now a published author, so they’re celebrating.”

“I mean, it wasn’t a contest, guys,” grumbled Daryl as she held the door for the rest of her family. 

* * *

That night, however, something seemed off. Daryl followed her usual pattern of cooking dinner for herself, texting her daughters, playing games/watching shows, then getting ready for bed. Once she was in bed, however, it felt...colder than usual. She should’ve been used to it. It had been years since her daughters moved out and decades since they all slept in the same bed. Years of living by herself with her daily routine. While her days were usually busy (and fun if she spent time with her friends and family) enough to keep her mind off the night, that wasn’t the case this time.

She kept just enough food to make meals for herself before it all went bad. Her luxury entertainment system usually seated only her. Maril’s paintings, from elementary to professional hung on the wall, but her daughter herself was long gone. A few of Merrill’s metal sculptures and contraptions decorated some of the cabinets, but she was working at Magitech now. While guest rooms were meant to be unused, her room only now felt too big for her. Her bed was not just cold, but empty as well. Bernadette’s words echoed in her head.

_ You must be lonely _ .

_ Dammit, Detta. I was doing just fine until you pointed that out. _

* * *

Despite her minor distress last night, Daryl arrived at the Luna Nova University well rested and prepared for the day. Although she planned on wearing her white suit, she felt it would stick out too much and just went standard black. Thinking to take a more casual look as to not intimidate as much, she had tied her back hair up but let the front down, most of the body and bangs hanging to the right. In fact (and she laughed to herself at this), she almost looked like her daughters.

_ I can’t wait to see the look on Maril’s face when I visit her at the gallery today. _

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone in front of her. While it wouldn’t have usually resulted in anything major, at the same time, Daryl seemed to slip in some water. Where it came from, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she accidentally took the other person with her. Knowing how painful the fall could be, she twirled the other person so they would fall on top of them.

Both adults landed on the ground unceremoniously, Daryl thanking her ponytail for providing a meager cushion. When she opened her eyes, they went wide. A shell necklace dangled from their neck toward her own. Wet, yellow-green and turquoise hair pooled around her face, almost blocking the outside world. A pair of sharp turquoise-blue eyes started right into hers as the minor scent of chlorine filled her nose.

It was a woman. A very beautiful woman.

_ Wait, why am I feeling weird about that fact? _

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” said the woman, quickly getting off Daryl and gathering a few of the papers that spilled out of her bag. “I thought I was doing good on time, but the clock at the pool was an hour behind, so I was in a rush.”

“No need to worry. I was spacing out a bit myself,” said Daryl, mindful of the water while she helped gather papers. “Are you alright?”

She blinked. “Yes, thanks to you. I should be asking you that. You took the brunt of the fall, after all. And did I ruin your suit?”

Daryl shook her head. “Clothes are clothes. If this was the only cost to prevent you from getting hurt, I would gladly do it again.”

_ What the hell am I saying? _

A tiny blush and a surprised expression had taken the woman’s face, but she quickly recovered and was on her feet again.

“Well, thank you for protecting me and for gathering my papers, and I’m sorry I caused us to fall in the first place,” said the woman, reaching out to shake her hand. “Miss?”

“Daryl,” said the Cavendish, taking her hand. “Just Daryl is fine. No need to be formal, Miss...”

_ I shake hands with tons of people, so why does her hand feel so warm? _

She nodded. “Pisces. Professor Pisces. I teach philosophy here. You?”

“I’m just here to visit and do a talk...don’t you have a class?”

Pisces, who was fiddling with her bag the whole conversation, finally snapped it shut. “Yes I do, now that I’m ready.” She walked away and waved back to her.

“It was nice to meet you, Daryl!”

“Nice to meet you, too!”

As Pisces finally walked out of view, Daryl continued on her way to the lecture hall.

_ Wait, why is my heart beating so fast? _

_ … _

_ Am I bisexual? _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, crackship time. Ever since I wrote revisted my Music, Medicine, and Money for Dianakko week, a small idea had been planted. College had taken all thoughts of writing out, but instead of studying for midterms, I decided to write this.
> 
> Not sure how often I will update this, or the general form this story will take (series of one-shots, or one big story with actual conflict), but it's here now.
> 
> Credit to ambientdinosaur and TheNeonFlower for their designs on a Human and Mermaid version of Pisces. Will add links later.  
If you are even remotely intrigued, feel free to leave comments or kudos.


End file.
